


【AWM/祁炀】生日被老畜生男朋友送了跳蛋怎么办……

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: dirty talk！！ooc警告！！无脑小黄文！！新手上路，婴儿车致歉前文移步LOFTER：执徐（ID：yulu5235）找到漫漫的合集就可以啦！
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 89





	【AWM/祁炀】生日被老畜生男朋友送了跳蛋怎么办……

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk！！ooc警告！！无脑小黄文！！  
> 新手上路，婴儿车致歉  
> 前文移步LOFTER：执徐（ID：yulu5235）  
> 找到漫漫的合集就可以啦！

直到被祁醉扒光了衣服放进了浴缸，于炀都还没回过神来。

玩……这么大的吗？

于炀有些脸红，不敢去想手中握着的东西，只拼命向祁醉怀里凑，时不时抬起头蹭着祁醉的下巴，妄想能通过这样让祁醉放过自己。

小队长还是太天真了。

浴缸被填满了温度正好的水，祁醉的指尖顺着水流悄无声息地探了进去，连带着一股暖流，光是这样，就刺激得于炀浑身打抖。

不管两人做过多少次，于炀还是像第一次一样放松不下，浑身紧绷着，仿佛稍一放松就会被祁醉吃干抹净似的。

而事实也正是这样。

穴口已经能很轻松地容纳两指，祁醉打着旋儿在肠壁按压，坏心眼的刺激着敏感的那一点，逼着于炀轻哼出声：“别，别碰那里，唔……”

浴室里热气蒸腾着，熏得于炀本就光滑的皮肤更是笼上了水汽，像嫩嫩的豆腐，而这豆腐此刻正被某位老畜生连啃带咬，留下了一串串红色的暧昧痕迹。

祁醉下身已经硬得发烫，于炀在祁醉耐心的扩张下也逐渐起了反应，后穴不停吮吸着祁醉的手指，祁醉想到自己将会被紧致的肠肉包裹着，下身又扬了扬。

但他并不打算现在就放过于炀。  
手指抽出时发出啵的一声，回荡在浴室里，听得于炀面红耳赤。已经可以容纳三根手指的后穴突然变得空虚，此刻正恋恋不舍地挽留着祁醉。

“嘶，宝贝儿别急”祁醉实在忍不住下身已经滚烫，发硬的器物正抵在于炀的臀缝上。

“队长……”于炀被不上不下的欲望快折磨疯了，也顾不上害羞，撑着祁醉的手臂就想往下坐。

“炀神，先用你手上这个，乖”祁醉半哄半骗，把这于炀手上的跳蛋，抵在了穴口。

于炀很快反应过来，但方才的舒爽已经使他手脚使不上力，只能呜咽着求祁醉不要。

老畜生这时候听他的话就真的不配为老畜生了。

小巧的跳蛋已经被完全吞进，但送得并不深，可于炀还是瞪大了眼睛，拼命想要去取出身后的跳蛋——祁醉正好把他放在了前列腺处。

跳蛋被缓缓调高到了中档，肠内的震动连带着大腿根处也微微发着颤，偏偏祁醉还把他摆成跪趴的姿势，两腿不断打着滑，又被祁醉霸道得用腿并紧。

“队长……唔，不要了”于炀哭喊着想让祁醉把身后的东西取出，不停往祁醉身下蹭：“拿出来好不好……队长，我想要你……”

祁醉没有理会于炀，自顾自把跳蛋又调高了一个档位。

“呀啊……啊！”于炀实在受不住这样的刺激，只能勉强借着祁醉的力维持着不倒下。身上祁醉的手在腰上游走着，他只觉得满脑子都空不出来，一心想要祁醉放过他。

“队长……”祁醉吻到了于炀背后的纹身，痒痒的，于炀不禁发出轻哼：“队长……拿出来好不好”

“小哥哥，自己走去床上，我就帮你取出来”

于炀闻言，非但没有感到安慰，反而愈发脸红：这个样子出去？！怕是半路上就腿软到不行了吧……

祁醉动作迅速地把水放了个干净，不给于炀一点思考的时间，催促道：“宝贝儿，去床上？”

于炀从未感觉这两步路有这么远，光是往前迈了两步，他就感觉后穴的水顺着腿根流了下来，激得他浑身打抖，感觉到后穴的跳蛋随着他的动作微微下滑，于炀怀着一丝隐秘的心思，故意迈着大步，想趁机排出身后的物品。

“夹紧了，小哥哥，不然我就把跳蛋顶到最深处，然后再让你把我的也吃下去。”

于炀被这样的下流话吓得浑身发抖，不自觉夹紧的那颗跳蛋，这下那震动愈发明显，嗡嗡的声音和于炀的轻喘在房间传开，显得格外放荡。

祁醉觉得自己再忍下去就要爆炸了。

于炀感觉到暴雨似的吻，肆虐这浑身上下，紧接着一阵天旋地转，他已经被祁醉抵在了洗漱台上。

通过镜子，于炀更明显地看到了自己此刻的样子：眼角微微发着红，乳头被祁醉咬得微红，像两粒樱桃，前方已经高昂，此刻正分泌这透明的前列腺液。

“小哥哥，我进来了”

祁醉只堪堪插进去了三分之一——他没有把跳蛋取出来。

于炀当即就冒出了哭腔，一会儿求着祁醉说不要了，可等祁醉抽出身，后穴又一阵搅紧，哭哭挽留着祁醉。

“舍不得我出去，嗯？刚刚还求我取出来”祁醉把两根手指放进于炀口中搅弄，模仿着自己的频率，说着下流话逗于炀，果不其然听见于炀又发出一声呜咽：“不是……队长，吃不下了……”

祁醉坏心眼地掰开于炀的双臀，硕大的龟头在穴口打着转：“哦，是吗，小哥哥明明还能吃下很多。”

“唔……要坏掉了，队长，不要，啊！”

祁醉猛地又插了进去，正巧狠狠摩擦过敏感点，于炀突然失声，紧接着前方就喷出了一股股白浊的液体——祁醉直接用后面让他射出来了。

高潮后的身子敏感得紧，祁醉光是在他肩上的纹身吻了一下，于炀就浑身打着颤，后方又缩紧，夹得祁醉差点就缴械投降。

“小哥哥，自己试着把跳蛋排出来，我碰不到”祁醉哄着于炀，草草帮他擦拭干净了身上沾着的液体。

于炀此时全身发着软，勉强尝试着排出后方的跳蛋，好在后穴已经变得顺滑无比，跳蛋很顺利地就滑到了出口处，祁醉抓住尾部的橡胶环，终于把这个折磨了于炀多时的小玩意儿取了出来。

于炀以为自己终于可以稍稍休息，悄悄松了口气，向祁醉伸出了双臂。

“要抱？”  
“腿软……”

小队长难得的撒娇让祁醉非常受用，心里暗暗决定一会儿可以不那么欺负小队长。  
可怜我们youth以为今晚到这里就已经结束了。

“队长！我腿还酸着呢……呜，不要了”  
“宝贝儿，你爽了我还没舒服呢，咱不带这么玩过河拆桥的啊”


End file.
